Peacebringer
General The Peacebringer is Masari's most advanced ground unit, only available when Forbidden Knowledge is researched at the Knowledge Vault. It resembles the Conquerer, but is much larger and possess three cannons instead of one. Its size allows it roll over and crush smaller units, the exceptions being the Hierarchy's walkers and hero units. Campaign Peacebringers are generally not encountered in any Campaign except the Masari Campaign, where they may be produced once the first mission is complete and the Conquer the World phase of the Campaign begins Tactical Application The Peacebringer is, barring Walkers armed with mostly weapon hardpoints and certain heroes, the most powerful unit in the game. It is extremely durable and heavily armed. Assuming their abilities are unavailable, it is capable of defeating most hero units in one-on-one face-offs. Its weapons also have a high rate of fire and can fire at air units, allowing it to hold off both ground and air assaults. As a secondary weapon, it has a tractor beam that slows one enemy unit by 30%, and the Molecular Instability upgrade at Suit 3 of the Light Tech Tree turns into a powerful weapon that deals damage to a target every second. The Peacebringer, does however, have some drawbacks. It is very expensive, and also very slow (as a result it isn't likely to be able to take advantage of its ability to crush units since most can easily stay away from it). Fortunately, it can't be crushed by the Hierarchy walkers. Like the Conquer, it has no turret, so the Peacebringer has to turn itself to face a different target, and it's cannons inflicts less damage against infantry. Light Mode The Peacebringer applies damage over time to its targets. Stats Type: Large Piloted Movement: Wheeled Max. Speed: 1.0 Health: 1,000 Armor: Masari Vehicle Elite Sight: 200 Crush Defense: 90 Crush Power: 35 Weaponry Type: Light Bolt Range: 0-180 Damage: 15 Shots per burst: 6x3 Shot Delay: 0.3 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 71 DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Dark Mode The Peacebringer gains speed and Dark Matter Armor. Its cannons slow their targets. Stats Type: Large Vehicular Movement: Wheeled Max. Speed: 1.5 Health: 1,000 Armor: Masari Vehicle Elite DMA: 500 DMA Regen.: 10 Sight: 200 Crush Defense: 90 Crush Power: 35 Weaponry Type: Dark Energy Bolt Range: 0-180 Damage: 15 Shots per burst: 6x3 Shot Delay: 0.3 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 71 Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Machina Prerequisites: Knowledge Vault with Forbidden Knowledge * Knowledge Vault with Ancient Knowledge ** Knowledge Vault *** Matter Engine Cost: 185 Time unassisted: 1:15 : 1 Architect: 00:50 : 2 Architects: 00:38 Pop: 7 Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Disintegrate Effect: Tractor beam deals tremendous damage to all enemies in a line for 3 seconds Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 3 Range: 0-180 Radius: 50 Damage: 125 per second Cooldown: 0:40 Damage vs. Armor Pulse Cannon Bolt Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Our might is unmatched. - I dare you. - We are all dogs of war. - War comes before peace. - Their reign is over. - Greetings from Atlatea. - Take it slow. - We'll take care of it. - Might makes right. - You're the boss. - Try this on for size. - They are no match. - Target and engage. - It is nothing. - Let slip the thunder. - I'll get there eventually. - Press on. - Slow and steady. - Rolling out. - We'll get there soon enough. - Move it. Coming through. - Don't hold your breath. - Moving out. - Settle down now. - Let's get this thing moving. - I will enjoy this. - You won't avoid this. - Disintegrating. - Not a problem. - Peacebringer restored. Awaiting command. Triva & Tips * The Peacebringer shares many similarities with the Mammoth Tank of the Command and Conquer series. Both are giant tanks not acquired until late game, can crush smaller vehicles, and have weapons for firing at targets. The similarities are not surprising as Petroglyph, the company that created Universe at War, is formed of many former employees of Westwood. * Be wary of Science Walkers with Machine Magnets, you will need to manually target the Walker hardpoints to avoid having your Peacebringers destroy each other. Category:Masari Units